User talk:VegaDark
Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by VegaDark. *Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. Pretty sure I've made 1, MAYBE 2 posts on this site before and haven't changed anything, what did I do to get blocked? :I don't see any global block for this IP. If you give me the block ID, it would be very helpful. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 16:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC) IP Ban from editing WUT?? My IP has been banned from editing this wiki. I have never edited one page though... I've only left like two comments which are surely not ban material o.O Block ID: #19272 :It's a dynamic IP used to vandalize wikis. Reboot your router to get another one because this ID can't be unblocked. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 18:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Banned? I've been blocked on at least one page, although, like a previous poster, I haven't made any edits and have barely posted anything at all. Also, I do not recognize the IP address supposedly being blocked, as it isn't mine. -Anon Hi, you blocked me for one month and I really don't know why. I received no warning whatsoever as stated on the policy of this wiki and yet you banned me for 1 month...for what? I mean, I know this is not the end of the world, but I just don't get it. I might have been a bit too harsh with some comments, I apologize for that, but there are a lot of whiners in this wiki bashing at every char they feel like and insulting anons. I don't see this people getting banned or warned about anything. I'm looking forward to hearing from you. Same as above, sorry for double message. I've been blocked on the vladimir page and your additional information for such a ban is Bryce53, is that a user? Because I don't remember posting anything against him, really. Triple post ftw, now I can't even see the banning message. Not that such a message prevented me from commenting on the Vlad page as I could still comment...weird stuff. I think it was a glitch or something, sorry about all this rant. I didn't spammed nothing why did i got banned? :Please provide the block ID. -- Sactage (talk) 00:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah someone at my school got the ip blocked, this has happened previously and you guys have cleared it up, thanks. My school got blocked again... Hello, could you please tell me what is happening with my laptop? I was banned for a bit, then unbanned for about 2 days, and now I'm banned again. I don't vandalize pages, all I do is comment lol. I'm using my home computer but I use my laptop a lot more often. Could you please tell me why you keep banning me for vandalizing? Thanks. Diodelmare (talk) 05:22, September 6, 2012 (UTC) You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by VegaDark. *Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. The blocker also gave this additional reason: spamming, proxy. *Start of block: 17:36, August 24, 2012 *Expiry of block: 17:36, November 24, 2012 *Intended blockee: 220.255.1.77 *Block ID: #47788 *Current IP address: 220.255.1.77 You can contact VegaDark or another Administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. Please see League of Legends Wiki:Block for more information. Yes you guessed right. I didn't edit anything .-. :It doesn't matter if you did or didn't do anything. We block proxies that are used to abuse the service. You should avoid using proxies because we block them on site if they are used in any way that violates the Terms of Use. Thanks for understanding. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 08:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC)